Mr Perfect
by KattyBorz
Summary: Jenny Shepard is looking for the perfect man to be the father for her son. What will happen when a seemingly perfect man walks into their lives? AU Tony/Gibbs Father/Son Jenny/Gibbs


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. All characters in this story are owned by CBS**

* * *

Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard smiled as she looked down at her newborn son. Anthony "Tony" Dominick was so tiny and fragile. Just over eight pounds, Jenny gave birth to a healthy baby boy and she couldn't have been happier. Looking down at the baby's face, Jenny felt a twinge of remorse. Her son will never meet his father, never play catch in the backyard, never fix up a broken down car, and never see him get married. His father had been killed in action five months ago, two months after he had found out about his son's coming existence.

A tear fell from Jenny's eye. At that moment, she swore that if she ever remarried, the man had to be a suitable father for her son. He had to treat Tony as if he were his own son. A smile made its way on her face as her son gave a big yawn and opened his little green eyes. Tony blinked at her twice before cracking a small smile and began blabbering at her. Tony is her life, and no one would be able to change that.

* * *

Five years later, Tony Shepard ran toward the door. Minutes previously a knock sounded and his mother was upstairs getting ready. Tony didn't understand why she needed to look so nice just to go play with her friends, but Tony never questioned it. Whenever he did she responded that he will understand when he got older. Little Tony reached up to twist the door knob but a voice stopped him.

"Tony! What do you think you are doing, young man?" A voice from upstairs descended upon the five year old's ears. Tony turned and saw his mother; her red hair was pulled back in an elegant tail, she was wearing a black dress that reached just above her knees and black pumps. Jenny was thankful that her figure returned after Tony's birth, even though he was a small child.

Tony smiled sheepishly as Jenny descended the stairs and came to a stop in front of him. "Nothing, Mommy…"

Jenny picked up her son and hitched him on her hip. "Want to try to tell me that again?"

"I was just trying to help!" Tony said seriously.

"I know, but what's the house rule?" Jenny asked as she placed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Never answer the door without a grown up." Tony recited proudly.

"Exactly," Jenny ticked Tony's tummy making him giggle and squirm in her arms. "Now, why don't we see who is at the door?"

Tony nodded his head excitedly. Together they opened the door to see a man dressed in a suit and tie. His black hair was slicked back and his shoes were super shiny. Tony wondered how they got so shiny. His shoes were _never_ that shiny. The man looked up from the ground and smiled when he saw Jenny. His brown eyes widened, however, when they fell upon the little boy on her hip.

"Hey, why don't you come inside?" Jenny asked as she made way for her date to enter.

William Skinner, nervous, nodded and hesitantly made his way into the home. Jenny led the way into the family room and set Tony down. Immediately, Tony turned and looked at the new man. His head was tilted and his green eyes inquisitive. William was surprised at how closely the little boy was studying him. Jenny sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. William sat down and tore his eyes from the boy, whom was still watching his every move.

"Since you are early, we're just waiting for the babysitter." Jenny responded with an apologetic smile. It was normally around this time that the dates chose to take their exit. No man wanted to date a woman with a five year old son.

"No, it's alright." William reassured her with a smile. He knew about her son, but it was a completely different thing seeing him as opposed to hearing about him. He turned to the little boy still staring at him intently. "So, what's your name?"

Tony didn't answer for a minute, trying to figure out if this guy would leave like the others. He had heard his mother cry after they leave. He knew that it had something to do with him, but his mother never said anything. After deciding he was going to be staying, Tony smiled brightly.

"I'm Tony!" He said loudly and pointing at himself with his little thumbs.

Jenny chuckled at her son's antics and watched William carefully. William took a deep breath and gave a small smile in return.

"Well, Tony," William held out a hand, "I'm William."

Tony ran forward before stopping right in front of the hand. His little hand shot forward and took William's, squeezing as hard as he could while they shook hands. He heard that a firm handshake is what big boys did. When William pulled his hand back he shook it in mock pain.

"That's some grip you've got there buddy." William said with a smile. "You know what they say about little boys with firm handshakes?"

Tony shook his head.

"They grow up to be strong men."

Tony grinned from ear to ear and turned to his mother. "I _told_ you!"

Jenny smiled at her son and shook her head. "I guess you are right again!"

A knock came from the front door and Tony took off for it again. Jenny jumped up and chased her son down. She picked him up again as they answered the door. The babysitter, Abby Scuito, was standing on the other side with a wide grin as she saw her little charge.

"Abby!" Tony yelled as his eyes fell on his second favorite person in his little world. Abby lived down the street and a college student which was perfect for Jenny. Abby's schedule was similar to the day care Tony attended during the fall, winter and spring months. As usual she was dressed in her black got attire; black boots, red and black mini skirt, black shirt and a dog collar. Most parents didn't trust her with their children but Jenny knew Abby wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone an innocent being.

"Hey Tony!" Abby said in as much excitement as Tony. "How's my favorite little boy today?"

"I'm perfect!" Tony grinned at the laughs he extracted.

Jenny passed Tony to Abby and they walked back to the family room.

"You know the drill," Jenny said as she gathered her purse and coat. "Emergency numbers in the kitchen on the fridge, no TV after six, bath at six thirty, bed time at seven. He's already had dinner, but there's a fridge full of food and money on the counter for take-out. Remember, you can always reach me on my cell. We shouldn't be out too late, we should be back by about ten—eleven at the latest." Jenny looked around making sure she didn't forget anything. After she was sure that she remembered everything she looked at her son and smiled. "You be good for Abby. No fighting her over the rules, clear?" Tony nodded and reached out to her. Jenny hugged her son close and placed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, mommy." Tony whispered as Jenny placed him on the floor.

Jenny looked at William and smiled. "Ready?"

William nodded and they walked out the door together. He held the passenger door for her before getting in himself and taking off for the restaurant. The ride was quiet but comfortable. They arrived in no time and were escorted to their table. Dinner passed with little conversations. This was not their first date. Jenny wasn't stupid enough to let a man into her son's life without knowing that they would hurt his little heart. When desert came, their idle conversation about work and politics suddenly changed.

"You know, meeting Tony was a surprise." William said off handedly.

Jenny's eyes narrowed. Here it comes, she thought, he's going to make some excuse to leave.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were going to arrive after Abby." Jenny apologized, waiting to see his reaction.

"You need to warn someone before springing it on them." William sighed as he looked up. Jenny's face was pinched in anger and disgust. "No, Jen, I'm not saying that I don't like the little guy. It's just I wasn't ready to meet him."

Jenny released all her frustration in a sigh. "I know. It's just the guys I date take one look at him and leave. It's not like he is evil. He's just a little boy without a father and he has no clue how to act around them."

William reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "It's alright."

Jenny smiled and they continued their date. Maybe this one could be the one, she thought…

The next day, Jenny received an email at work. She smiled as she read the sender's name. William probably wanted to make another date, she thought as she opened the email. After quickly reading the message, Jenny's smile fell.

_Jen,_

_I had a really great time last night. But I'm not sure if I am ready to be the father that Tony needs. It has nothing to do with him, but I think we should start seeing different people. You need a dad to Tony, not a man standing in that role. I'm so very sorry._

_ William_

Jenny glared at the computer screen and sighed in frustration. She was sure that William would be good for Tony. He was so good with him! Not to mention that she really liked the guy. Another sigh escaped her as she sat back. She'll never find the right father for her son.

A knock on her office door had her looking up again. After making sure she was calm and presentable, she accepted their entrance. A man with silver hair walked in, his strut and posture screamed Marine. His ice blue eyes were piercing and a permanent frown was etched on his face.

"Director," he greeted as he stood in front of her desk. "I'm—"

"I know who you are." Jenny smiled at him. Years ago, before she had met her late husband, this man and she were undercover in the Soviet Union together. "I'm sure you remember me, don't you Jethro?"

"Jenny Shepard," Jethro responded with a hint of a smile dancing around his lips. "It's been a long time." Jenny merely nodded. Jethro looked around her desk, eyes shifting from side to side before landing on a picture on the book shelf behind her. "Is that your son?"

Jenny turned and saw the picture. It was Tony's fifth birthday; he had just finished his piece of cake and had frosting all over his face. Jenny was standing behind him with a frosting handprint on her cheek. Both mother and son had wide grins on their faces as they faced the camera. A grin made its way to her face as she spun around and looked at Jethro.

"Yes, that was taken at his fifth birthday." Jenny smile stayed as she saw Jethro's soft expression. "He is such an adorable little guy. He is always so happy and he has so much energy. He is my entire life."

Jethro's eyes shifted to her and his soft expression hardened, but not his usual hard gaze. "I don't see any pictures of his father." Jethro left the question unsaid. He may still be in love with Jenny Shepard but he wasn't sure he was ready to take the responsibilities of being a father again. He had a hard enough time being a husband.

"Unfortunately, his father was killed in action five months before Tony was born." Jenny's smile faded from her face as she remembered her late husband. "But that was years ago." Jethro grunted before turning to leave. Before he reached the door, Jenny called out to him. He turned and waited by the door. "Do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Jen," Jethro sighed about to launch into his speech about not ready to be a father.

"I'm not asking for a marriage or for you to be a father, Jethro. It's just dinner between two old friends." At Jethro's confused look, Jenny smiled. "I could always read your mind."

Jethro smirked before turning to leave. "Steaks and beer, my place, Later Jen."

Jenny smiled as the door closed. She turned and looked at Tony's picture again. She picked it up and let a finger caresses the glass covered cheek. Don't worry yet, sweetie, she thought with a small smile, we might find you a daddy after all.

* * *

"Why do I have to get dressed up, mommy?" Tony complained as Jenny brushed his unruly brown hair. "Mr. Gibbs isn't taking me anywhere."

"Tony, we're going to a movie." Jenny responded, exasperated. Jenny and Jethro slowly crawled their way back into a relationship that Jenny always missed. This time, there were no bad guys to catch and no pressure. But most importantly, there was no acting. The feelings mutually shared were genuine and Jenny was happier than ever. "It's just going to be the three of us. He wants to get to know you better."

"Fine…" Tony pouted as his mother put finishing touches to his plaid blue button up and khaki pants. "Mommy! I'm perfect! There's not fuzzies!"

Jenny laughed at her son's disgruntled look before the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's him." She picked up Tony and headed out of the bathroom. "Are you ready?" Tony nodded. Together, the mother and son opened the door to reveal Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing there in jeans and a blue polo shirt that matched Tony's shirt. Jethro smiled as he saw Jenny and little Tony.

"Hey buddy, how are you tonight?" Jethro asked.

"I'm perfect, Mr. Gibbs." Tony answered. Numerous times Jethro told Tony to call him by his first name, but Tony would only call him 'Mr. Gibbs' which he found endearing and slightly annoying. "Are you really going to take me to a movie with you and mommy?"

"Of course buddy!" Jethro answered with a reassuring smile. Jenny handed Tony to him.

"I need to grab our coats and my purse then we can leave." Jenny smiled at her date before darting back into the house leaving her son with Jethro.

"You're not going to leave my mommy, are you Mr. Gibbs?" Tony whispered as he stared into Jethro's blue eyes. Tony's green eyes were filled with concern and curiosity.

"No," Jethro responded and reached a hand up and mussed up Tony's hair. Tony giggled and tried to duck the hand. "There we go, that's much better, you look more like you this way."

"Mommy brushed my hair for _hours_!" Tony said in indignation. "She's going to be really mad when she sees that it's all messed up!"

"Don't worry," Jethro said as he leaned in to whisper into the little boy's ear, "It'll be our little secret."

"Okay, Jefrow." Tony giggled. Jethro's heart warmed when Tony called him by his name. For the past few weeks, Jethro had been nothing but 'Mr. Gibbs' to the boy. Just this little detail told him that Tony was really warming up to him. If Jethro didn't know he was ready to be a father before, he did now. He loved Tony and his mother. He would do anything to keep the both of them safe.

Jenny returned a moment later and they took off for the movie. Halfway there, Jenny noticed Tony's hair was once again unruly.

"Sweetheart, what happened to your hair?" Jenny asked as she tried to smooth it down in the front seat.

Jethro looked back at Tony in the review mirror and winked at him. Tony giggled and shrugged at his mother.

"I swear, every time I try to get it to lay nicely something always messes it up!" Jenny huffed as she turned to face forward in her seat. Only when her eyes passed over Jethro did she notice the wide grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and smiled in response. Yes, she thought, this man is perfect.

* * *

A week after Tony's sixth birthday, Jethro and Jenny were sitting in front of the fire place. Tony had been put to bed half an hour earlier. Jenny was curled into Jethro's side with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They stared into the fire as they thought about the past few months. Tony and Jethro had grown closer after the date to the movies and were practically inseparable. They plotted together, they played together, and Jethro even took time to teach Tony football. They would sit together on the couch, a beer in Jethro's hand and a box of juice in Tony's, watching the games on the TV and cheering for their favorite teams. Tony had taken to Jethro as if he were his actual father. Jenny smiled at the thought of finally finding the perfect father for him and the perfect man for her.

A few minutes later, Jethro excused himself to use the bathroom. He climbed the stairs and listened as soon as he had reached the landing. The sound of feet padding the carpet rapidly followed by the creaking of bed springs made Jethro smile. Children never went to bed on time. Especially Tony, the boy would stay up as late as he could, even if he was in his bedroom. Jethro cracked open Tony's bedroom door and crept in. Tony was in bed lying perfectly still. Jethro sat down next to Tony and smiled. The kid was holding his breath as if he were pretending to be dead.

"You know, I was hoping to ask you a very important question, but if you're really asleep I guess I could ask later." Jethro went to stand up but was stopped as Tony quickly rolled over and grabbed Jethro's hand.

"Wait!" Tony said excitedly. "I'm not asleep! Ask me now!"

Jethro smirked, the boy's natural curiosity always made Jethro smile.

"Tony, you know that we have been really close recently, right?"

Tony's face fell. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not leaving." Jethro smiled at the little boy's relieved expression. "I was planning on the opposite." Jethro took a deep breath and looked the boy straight in the eyes. "Tony, I wanted to ask you if you would want me to be your father."

"For reals?" Tony asked in wide eyed wonderment. Jethro chuckled.

"Yes, Tony. I want to marry your mother, but before I do I wanted your permission to be a part of your family." Jethro explained.

"You really want to be my daddy?" Tony smiled at the mere thought of it. Jethro nodded.

"But not just your daddy, but your mommy's husband," Jethro explained further. "You know what a husband is right?"

"Yup," Tony nodded. "Abby explained it to me _years ago_! You love me and my mommy, so I guess it's alright!" Tony said trying to feign indifference but Jethro knew the little boy was dancing on the inside.

"Alright," Jethro laughed.

Tony tackled Jethro into a hug and hid his face into Jethro's chest. After a few minutes, Jethro laid the boy back into bed and tucked him in. Jethro placed a kiss to Tony's forehead.

"I love you, son." Jethro whispered. "Goodnight, Tony."

"Goodnight, daddy…" Tony whispered before falling fast asleep. Jethro's heart exploded in happiness at Tony's total acceptance.

Jethro backed out of the room quietly and was about to head back down the stairs when he froze in his spot. Standing in the hallway and surely heard everything was Jenny. She was grinning and happy tears fell from her eyes. Jethro kneeled right there and pulled out the small box. He offered it to her.

"Jenny Shepard, will you do me the honor of being my wife and letting me be the father to your son that you have been searching for?" Jethro asked.

Jenny nodded her head and tackled him in the hall. "Yes," she whispered happily as she kissed Jethro. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." Jethro responded.

Jenny grinned and laughed as she kissed Jethro again. We finally found him, Jenny thought. We finally found the perfect man to be in our lives.


End file.
